The present invention relates to a metallic hollow golf club head and a manufacturing method of the same, and more particularly to a metallic hollow golf club head in which a weight formed from a different type of metal to a sole plate can be reliably secured to the inner surface of said sole plate so as not to create a gap and to a manufacturing method of the same.
A golf club head consisting of titanium or titanium alloy has recently been attracting attention. In this type of light metal golf club head, a heavy metal weight is secured to the inner surface of a sole plate on the club head in order to lower the center of gravity of the club head body, increase the moment of inertia and perform other adjustments to the position of the center of gravity. Conventionally, this heavy metal weight has been solidly secured to the sole plate using a bolt, a rivet, welding or such like.
However, when a light metal sole plate and a heavy metal weight are welded together, if the weight consists of a heavy metal having a specific gravity greater than 10 such as tungsten, tantalum, gold or platinum, it has been difficult to obtain sufficient welding strength, especially when the sole plate consists of titanium or a titanium alloy.
Alternatively, when a weight is secured to the sole plate using a bolt or a rivet or such like, since a sole plate is generally constructed in a slightly curved shape, it is difficult to secure the inner surface of the sole plate to the weight in absolute contact with one another, with the result that minute gaps are created. Such minute gaps between the weight and the inner surface of the sole plate can result in unpleasant sound being produced when the golf club is swung or strikes a ball or makes strong contact with the ground.